


Treasured Love

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Possible Separation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Mammon and Y/N are scared of being separated after Y/N's year at RAD is over. They take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	Treasured Love

For humans, sex was the ultimate form of both intimacy and pleasure. Some people forgo the intimacy and use it as a means of their carnal release. But there are others who take intimacy seriously.

This wasn’t exactly the case for Y/N. When he found himself in Devildom, he never expected to fall in love, let alone for the demon, the Avatar of Greed, Mammon, to feel the same way. The year was speeding by far too quickly. It felt like they were on a time limit. Mammon especially felt the clock ticking as he pulled Y/N close to him.

Y/N blushed and nuzzled him. “Mammon, you’re hugging me tight.”

Mammon blinked and adjusted, watching the movie on Y/N’s TV. He rubbed his arm gently, blushing a bit. “You know...you might have to go back--”

“Don’t,” Y/N sighed, squeezing his hand. He blinked hard to stop himself from crying. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Mammon sighed. “I don’t either but we can’t ignore it either.”

“Why not?” Y/N challenged. “I just…” He adjusted, facing him. “Mammon...I love you dearly.”

Mammon blushed and bumped his forehead against his. “Dumbass. Don’t go saying that stuff when I’m trying to have a serious conversation. Dammit, it’s like you don’t care how I feel,” He scoffed.

“That’s not it at all!” Y/N said. “I just...Mammon, I’m scared.” He sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. Mammon gulped and rubbed his back. “I don’t wanna go back. I want to stay here. Not just for you. I love gaming with Levi and experimenting recipes with Beelz. Shit, even Belphegor is kinda cool.”

Mammon blinked. “Even if--”

“Shuddup,” He groaned, rubbing where the blow had been. He gulped. “That...That was...rough,” he sighed.

Mammon sighed and cupped his face. “Dumbass. Even with everything that’s happened, you still want to stay here?” Y/N gulped and nodded. “You have a pact with me and you never really use it against me.”

“That’s not true,” He said, smiling. “I used it when Leviathan flipped out on me during that pop quiz thingie we did.”

Mammon blushed and nuzzled him. “I remember that. I didn’t make it to you first. I was so mad that fucking Lucifer got to save you.” He wrapped his arms around him tight. “I wanted to be the one to pull you close to me and flex on stupid Levi.”

He smiled a bit. “And I sprained my freaking ankle.”

Mammon laughed and kissed him gently. Y/N blushed and looked up at him. Mammon gulped and kissed him again, then again, then pulled him tight against him as he kissed him deeply.

Y/N moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Mammon as he pressed against him. The kiss grew heated quickly as he laid Y/N down. He groaned as he felt Mammon’s hardon through the clothing. He shyly pulled Mammon tight against him.

Mammon gulped. “Y/N, my treasure,” He mumbled, cupping his face. “Do you…I mean, I know you said you were n-nervous and--”

“So are you, dummy,” He mumbled, clinging to him. He kissed his neck. “I...I’m ready. I want it to be you, Mammon.”

Mammon shivered and helped him strip down before stripping himself down. He carefully caressed Y/N as his hand trailed between his legs. He bit his lip as he felt his warmth and carefully dipped his fingertip into his wet hole.

“Mammon, please,” Y/N begged.

The demon smiled and kissed his neck as he adjusted, sliding a finger into him as he nipped gently, earning a gasp from the human beneath him. “You’re so damn cute when you beg. You only beg for me, right?”

“Y-Yes,” Y/N whined, shaking a slight as Mammon’s finger curled in search of something.

He pressed gently against the sensitive spot, making Y/N gasp. “There it is,” He whispered as he slid in a second finger. His thumb gently pressed against his clit as he pumped his fingers slowly, earning soft whines and moans from Y/N. “That’s it, My Treasure,” he moaned, kissing his jaw. “Just relax for me?”

Y/N whimpered and moaned, blushing as he shyly took Mammon’s length in his hand, pumping it in time with Mammon’s fingers. 

Mammon moaned softly and kissed Y/N before moving away. He smirked as Y/N whined in desperation. “Gotta make sure you’re really ready for me, Treasure.” He hummed as he moved down between Y/N’s thighs, pumping his fingers still.

“But…” Y/N blushed, making Mammon raise an eyebrow. “I wanna...make you feel good too.”

Mammon hummed and adjusted them, making Y/N gasp as he was moved to straddle his head with his face near Mammon’s length. “Gotta make sure you’re ready, Y/N. If you wanna make me feel good, use your mouth and hands on me.”

Y/N blushed and adjusted, kissing his tip gently before slowly sucking on the head of his cock. He gasped as he felt Mammon’s tongue on his folds and fingers sliding back into him. He blushed and slowly took him deeper into his mouth.

Mammon groaned lowly as he gripped Y/N’s ass with his freehand. “Fuck, Baby, that’s it,” He moaned before sucking gently on his clit. He pumped his fingers slowly as the human whined around his length, careful not to suck too hard on the sensitive clit between his lips. He moaned quietly against him, feeling Y/N’s thighs shaking a slight against his cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so sensitive,” He moaned. “You like this? Like me eating your pretty pussy like dessert?” He smirked as Y/N whined and shivered against him. “You like me talking dirty too? Fuck, how are you so goddamn cute?” He raised his hand and brought it down hard against Y/N’s ass, earning a yelp from the human. Mammon panicked and quickly moved. “Y/N, I’m sorry. Was that--” He stopped, seeing the blush on Y/N’s face. He gulped and cupped his face. “You liked that?”

Y/N nodded, eyes darting to Mammon’s shining lips, covered in his own juices. He bit his lip. “Loved it. Made me feel really good.”

Mammon smirked and gripped his chin. “We’ll experiment more later. I need you, My Treasure.” He kissed him lovingly, smirking as Y/N mewled softly, feeling the way his skin warmed. “Like the taste of yourself on my lips?”

“Mammon, fuck, please,” Y/N whined. “Just fuck me already.”

Mammon pinned him to the bed roughly, pressing his tip against his hole. “Not going to fuck you,” He growled. “I’m gonna love you and make you feel so damn good you’ll beg for more.” He pushed in slowly, clenching his jaw as Y/N gasped and whined, nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck yes,” Mammon moaned. “So fucking warm...tight around me,” He whined. His nose twitched as the metallic scent hit his nose. He stopped and looked to Y/N, seeing the way he panted and blushed, body shaking against his. He gulped and kissed the corner of his eye as he cradled him against him. “Do you need a moment?”

He whimpered and nuzzled him, cupping his face. “I’m alright, Mammon,” He whispered. “Just...fuck, it feels good.”

Mammon kissed him lovingly as he stilled inside of him until he was finally unable to hold back and thrust slowly. He relished in the way Y/N clung to him and met his thrusts, the pleasure overwhelming the human. He moaned and kissed his skin happily, keeping his treasured human close to him.

He slowly picked up the pace, egged on by Y/N’s moans and his nails digging into his back, pulling him even closer. He shivered as Y/N’s voice escaped. “M-Maa-ammon!” he stammered out, shaking against him. “Mammon!” He moaned louder.

Mammon shuddered and kissed him, swallowing his moans as he reached between his legs, rubbing his clit. He muffled the way Y/N sobbed out his orgasmed, working him through it slowly as he kissed him.

Y/N whimpered as his eyes watered up. “Mammon, fuck, it feels so good,” He whined.

“Let’s keep it up then, Treasure,” Mammon said softly, cupping his face as he adjusted, pushing deeper. He smirked a slight at the way Y/N gasped and clenched around him. “I’m gonna make you greedy for my cock and my cock alone. You’re not leaving without my permission.”


End file.
